Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom '
by Preeta
Summary: Trilogia I de III' Resumo: Mérope, depois da morte da mãe é tratada pelo pai e irmã como uma Elfa, acaba casando-se, mas é abandonada grávida e dá a luz em um orfanato a um menino: Tom Riddle. Mas nasce 5 bruxos, e acabam mudando o rumo de tudo.
1. Trailer

**Shipper:** James e Lilian

**Classificação:** Livre

**Declaimer:** Esses personagens **não** pertencem a mim, e sim à **beebada** da Jojo K Roling

* * *

**Aprendiz de Maroto parte I**

Por:  
**Lais Carolina P. Souza**

* * *

Mérope, uma bruxa, que depois da morte da mãe é tratada pelo pai e irmã como uma Elfa, acaba casando-se, mas é abandonada grávida e dá a luz em um orfanato a um menino, ela só teve tempo de dizer o nome que desejava dar ao filho:Tom M. Riddle, que anos depois se torna um poderoso bruxo.

**Desespero**

- Mérope? Mas sabes que esse nome não é digno de uma Graunt. – saiu ele rangendo os dentes falando em voz baixa – Mérope, arg, um mulherzinha que casou-se com um trouxa.

- Quero que o chamem de Tom por causa do pai, Marvolo por causa do avô, e seu último nome deve ser Riddle. - E então, uma hora mais tarde, a moça morre.

**Descobetas**

- Eu posso falar com as cobras. Eu descobri quando nós fomos viajar pelo país, elas me acharam, eles sussurram pra mim.

**Desconfiança  
**  
- Que é que você está fazendo, andando por ai tão tarde, Tom?

- Tive que ir ver o diretor.

- Então vá logo para a cama

**Mentira**

- Não foi ele! Ele não faria isso! Nunca!

- Afaste-se

* * *

Mas anos dp nasce mais 5 bruxos.  
James Potter  
Remus Lupin  
Sirius Black  
Petter Pettigrew

&

Lilian Evans e suas amigas..

* * *

Neste mundo, existem muitas coisas estranhas.  
Entretanto , naum importa o quão estranha ou bizarra seja uma visão,  
se não ha ninguém lá, se não ha ninguém pra ver, se não ha pessoas envolvidas,  
não passa de um mero fenômeno, apenas algo q aconteceu.  
Isso pq, neste mundo, as pessoas são os seres mais misteriosos q existem.

**Inveja**

- Pare com isso!

- Não está te machucando

- Isso não está certo

**Ódio**

- Gryffindor, onde se alojam os de bravo coração! Como meu pai. - Snape emitiu um pequeno barulho destoante. James virou-se para ele. - Você tem algum problema com isso?  
- Não, - disse Snape, embora seu pequeno som de desprezo o contradissesse. - Se você prefere ser musculoso do que ser esperto.

* * *

_Bruxos nascem para tornar-se poderosos e marcarem a sua época e ficarem para a história. E esses bruxos não iam deixar que isso não acontecesse._

_Eles definitivamente queriam marcar a história..._

* * *

**Fofoca**

- O James disse que o Sirius quer banana  
- O James disse que ele quer banana?  
- Sirius, o James disse que você quer banana!

- Alooou eu disse que você, Sirius, **É** um banana.

**Segredos**

- Porque será que aos marotos andam saindo tanto?  
- Sabe que eu não sei Lice.  
- Anda Lil's, você sabe sim ...  
- Ainda não sei, mas descobrirei

**Muita fome**

- Será que tem pão?  
- Bomba de chocolate!  
- Suco de uva  
- Kibe  
- ATACAAAAR

**Encômodo**

- Hey Lily..  
- Evans, LILIAN Evans.  
- Oks Lil's ... eu captei, quer ir a Hogsmead comigo e os outros marotos?  
- O quê? Nem se o Remus me pedisse.

- Lily, ruivinha que mais adoroo. Vamos a Hogsmeas comigo e os marotos?  
- Claro Remus. Eu encontro vocês as 9 na porta do saguão de entrada.  
- Obrigado Lily querida...

- Hey ... porque o convite dele você aceita??  
- Para te encomodar ... seu trasgo. Suma e me deixe estudar, sim.

E muuuuuuito maaaais

* * *


	2. Mérope

**Shipper:** James e Lilian

**Classificação:** Livre

**Declaimer:** Esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a tia Jojo K Roling

* * *

Aprendiz de Maroto parte I

Por:  
**Lais Carolina P. Souza**

* * *

Era primavera de 1905, O sol estava raiando. Fora uma noite longa para todos daquela mansão. A mansão dos Graunt. Os últimos descendentes de Salazar. E isso era a única coisa que eles ainda carregavam de útil no nome e vida.

Uma moça de pele clara banhada em jóias segurava uma criança tão linda quanto ela. Era sua 2ª criança.

Um menininho segurava seu braço com cara de ciúmes, e mexendo com a recente menininha no colo da mãe.

- Marvolo, faça algo! Morfino não quer deixar a menina em paz comigo. Ela precisa dormir.

- Morfino, deixe sua mãe e sua irmã sossegadas, já tens cinco anos, não esta mais na época de fazer ceninhas de criança. – Fez-se um silêncio momentâneo. – Já deu um nome para a criança?

- Já sim Marv. Quero chamá-la de Mérope.

- Mérope? Mas sabes que esse nome não é digno de uma Graunt. – saiu ele rangendo os dentes falando em voz baixa – Mérope, arg, uma mulherzinha que se casou com um trouxa.

Mas na família, eram as mulheres que escolhiam os nomes dos filhos, então Marvolo não pode contrariar a mulher.

Dezesseis anos mais tarde, a mulher de Marvolo morre pelas mãos do próprio marido. Ele a enforcou durante a noite de seu aniversário.

- Feliz aniversário ... Meu amor. Saiba que sua filhinha será tratada de agora em diante, como o que ela devia ter sido. Um aborto. Uma nojentinha.

Logo depois da morte da mulher, a família Graunt acabou falida.

Mérope já havia completado o colégio, sempre mandava cartas escondidas para uma amiga que estava agora em seu 2º ano escolar. Irma Pince.

Elas viviam juntas no último ano de Mérope, excluídas. Uma ajudava a outra, poções, feitiços e tudo mais. Eileen era bonita, cabelos curtos sempre com xuxinhas dividindo seu cabelo em dois, e usando sempre um óculos de grau bem forte. (com o tempo, ficou uma mulher bonita, de cabelos compridos e lisos, extremamente linda).

Como estavam sempre sozinhas na mesma sala comunal, Mérope e Irma juntaram-se passando o ano uma divertindo-se com a outra.

Irma estava a par que Mérope estava em sua casa quase como uma elfa doméstica. Era tratada pelo pai e o irmão como um aborto. Assim como Marvolo havia dito que faria depois de matar a mulher.

O ano de 1924 chega, era setembro. O pai e o filho Graunt foram presos em azkaban por acusação de ameaçar trouxas e o pessoal do Ministério da Magia. Foram condenados a seis anos de prisão.

Enfim, Mérope conhece um trouxa, e começa a apaixonar-se por ele. Conversando com a amiga por cartas, a idéia surge: Poção do amor.

E foi isso que ela acaba por fazer pouco tempo depois.

Foi até a casa de madeira, e em meio ao suco do homem chamado Tomás Riddle, colocou a poção, feita com a maior dedicação e ao mesmo tempo loucura. Como dizia Irma, com mãos de mel e ferro.

1925

_Amiga Irma Prince,_

_Consegui finalmente o que almejava, Tomás Riddle vai casar-se comigo, na verdade, não poderá ser um casamento real. Mas moraremos juntos. O manterei a base de poção do amor até achar que ele esteja 'no ponto' de amar-me verdadeiramente. _

"Finalmente ela irá casar-se" pensava Irma que apenas esperaria em seu lar por mais uma carta de Mérope.

Logo depois de um tempo, Irma recebe a tão esperada carta, mas não do mesmo jeito que esperava.

_Irma estou grávida;_

_Como você sugeriu que eu fizesse, quando pensamos na poção do amor, quando meu filho, ou filha nascer irei parar de dar a poção a ele. Com certeza ele irá ficar ao meu lado, se não for por mim, será pelo bebe._

_Espero que você esteja bem minha querida amiga.  
__Soube que meu pai morreu na prisão. Não estou feliz, mas também não estou infeliz com isso.  
__Estou livre para ser eu mesma agora.  
__Fique bem amiga querida.  
__Lembranças, Mérope._

Já em 1927, antes mesmo do filho nascer, Mérope deixa de dar a poção á Tomás, e confessa ser uma bruxa.

Não agüentando a pressão de descobrir que ficou há tempos sob efeito de uma poção e ao lado de uma bruxa, revoltou-se Tomás Riddle. Então ele a deixa.

Mérope já em seu nono mês de grávida estava sem nenhum dinheiro. Então ela revirou sua casa desesperada. Encontra o que quer e em Londres Mérope vende para Caractacus Burke, da loja Borgins & Burke, na Travessa do Tranco seu medalhão de família, porque estava sem dinheiro algum e o bebê já estava prestes a nascer. Ela recebeu apenas 10 galeões por ele.

Na véspera de ano novo de 1926 pede assistência em um orfanato.

A mulher que atendeu Mérope, á levou para a dona do orfanato.

- Srª. Cole? Srª. Cole! Uma mocinha esta aqui prestes a dar a luz, quer a assistência do orfanato, o que faço?

- Deixe a moça ficar Estela, deixe-a ficar.

Dando a luz ao menino que carregava em seu ventre ela diz para a dona do orfanato, a Srª. Cole, que o filho deveria se chamar Tom por causa do pai, Marvolo por causa do avô, e seu último nome deveria ser Riddle.

Mérope morreu uma hora depois do parto de Tom. Que ficou no orfanato até ser descoberto por Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

- Boa tarde. Eu tenho um compromisso com a acredito que ela seja a encarregada aqui ?

- Oh - disse a menina com um olhar confuso olhando a aparência excêntrica de Dumbledore. - Um. . só um mo'. . . SRA. COLE ! -gritou por cima do ombro.

Ouvia-se uma voz distante gritando algo em resposta. A menina deixou Dumbledore entrar. - Entre, ela virá ao seu encontro.

Dumbledore pisou num corredor ladrilhado preto e branco; o lugar inteiro era velho, mas muito limpo. Uma mulher fraca, de olhar hostil veio correndo até Dumbledore. Tinha um rosto comprido, estava discutindo sobre o ombro com outro ajudante de avental, apesar da discussão seu rosto estava contraído em ansiedade ao invés de indelicadeza. Ela caminhou junto a Dumbledore.-... e levou o iodo para Martha, Billy Stubbs estava tirando a casca de suas feridas e Eric Whalley estava sujando todo o seu lençol – a moça parou para respirar - E além de tudo, ainda tem a catapora. - ela não falava para ninguém em particular, então ela pôs seus olhos em Dumbledore e parou mortificada com seus passos.- Boa Noite - disse Dumbledore oferecendo-lhe a mão. A Sra. Cole ficou de queixo caído.

- Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore. Eu lhe mandei uma carta pedindo um encontro e você amavelmente me convidou aqui hoje.

A Sra. Cole piscou. Aparentemente decidindo que Dumbledore não era uma alucinação, então disse fracamente:

- Ah sim, bem, bem então. Seria melhor você vir ao meu quarto. Sim!

Conduziu Dumbledore a um pequeno quarto que parte parecia uma Sala de Estar, a outra parte um escritório. Era tão miseráveis quanto o corredor e a mobília era velha e acabada. Convidou Dumbledore a se sentar em uma cadeira raquítica, sentando ela mesma atrás de uma escrivaninha atravancada, o olhando nervosamente.

- Estou aqui, como eu lhe falei em minha carta, para discutir sobre Tom Riddle e os planos para o seu futuro - disse Dumbledore- Você é da família? - perguntou Não, sou um professor - disse Dumbledore. - Vim aqui para oferecer a Tom um lugar em minha escola.

- Que escola?

- Se chama Hogwarts - disse Dumbledore.

- Então por que o senhor está tão interessado em Tom?

- Nós acreditamos que ele tem qualidades que estamos procurando.

- Você quer dizer que ele ganhou uma bolsa escolar? O que ele fez pra isso? Ele nunca conseguiu uma!"  
**  
**- Bem, o nome dele foi gravado em nossa escola no momento em que ele nasceu- Quem o registrou? Os pais dele?

Não havia nenhuma dúvida que a Sra. Cole era uma inconveniente mulher cortante. Aparentemente, Dumbledore pensou, pois havia retirado a varinha para fora do bolso do terno aveludado dele, retirando ao mesmo tempo um pedaço de papel perfeitamente em branco de cima da escrivaninha da Sra. Cole.

- Aqui - disse Dumbledore, que movimentou a varinha dele uma vez quando passou o pedaço de papel para ela, - eu penso que isto deixará tudo claro.

Os olhos da saíram fora de foco e ela contemplou atentamente ao papel em branco por um momento.

- Isso parece estar perfeitamente em ordem, -disse calmamente e devolvendo o papel. Então, os olhos dela caíram em uma garrafa de gim e dois copos que certamente não estavam ali alguns segundos antes.

- Er...eu posso lhe oferecer um copo de gim? -disse em uma voz refinada.

- Muito obrigado - Dumbledore disse radiante.

Ficou logo claro que a Sra. Cole não era nenhuma principiante quando pegou a garrafa para beber. Virando uma dose generosa para ambos eles, pegou o próprio copo para um trago. Estalando os lábios dela francamente, então sorriu pela primeira vez a Dumbledore, que não vacilou em tirar vantagem disso.

- Eu gostaria de saber se você poderia me contar qualquer coisa da história de Tom Riddle? Eu penso que ele nasceu aqui no orfanato?

- Isso é certo - disse a Sra. Cole se servindo de mais gim. "Eu me lembro disto claramente, como qualquer coisa, porque eu havia começado aqui há pouco. Era véspera do ano novo, mais amargamente frio, nevando, você sabe. Noite horrível. E, esta menina, não muito mais velha que eu era na ocasião, veio cambaleando nos degraus dianteiros. Bem, ela não foi a primeira. Nós a abrigamos e ela teve o bebê em uma hora. E ela estava morta na outra hora ".Sra. Cole cabeceou e tomou outro gole generoso de gim.

- Ela disse qualquer coisa antes de morrer? - perguntou Dumbledore. - Qualquer coisa sobre o pai do menino, por exemplo?

- Agora, como acontece, ela disse, - disse a Sra. Cole que parecia estar desfrutando bastante agora do em sua mão e uma audiência ansiosa pela história. - Eu me lembro que ela disse para mim, ' eu espero que ele se pareça com o pai dele, ' e eu não mentirei, ela tinha razão em esperar isto, porque ela não era nenhuma beleza - e então ela me falou que ele seria chamado Tom, como o pai dele, e Marvolo, como o pai dela - sim, eu sei, nome engraçado, não é? Nós desejamos saber se ela veio de um circo - e ela disse que o sobrenome do menino devia ser Riddle. E ela morreu em seguida sem outra palavra.

- Bem, nós o nomeamos da maneira que ela nos disse, parecia tão importante para a pobre menina, mas nem Tom, nem Marvolo, muito menos Riddle vieram procurando por ele, nem nenhum familiar, então, ele veio para o orfanato e tem estado aqui desde então.

Se serviu, quase que se preparando, para outra saudável dose de gim. Ela corara. Então disse, "Ele é um garoto engraçado".- Sim - disse Dumbledore. - Eu achei que ele poderia ser.

- Ele era um bebê engraçado também. Era muito difícil de chorar, você sabe. Então, quando envelheceu ficou...estranho.

- Estranho de que modo? - perguntou Dumbledore gentilmente.

- Bem, ele...

Mas Sra. Cole parou de repente, e não havia nada obscuro ou vago sobre o olhar de inquisitorial que ela atirou em Dumbledore em cima do copo de gim dela.

- Ele definitivamente tem um lugar na sua escola, não é?

- Definitivamente - disse Dumbledore confiante.

- E não há nada que eu diga que possa reverter essa situação?

-Não - disse Dumbledore

- Você vai levá-lo embora, certo?  
**  
**- Certo - repetiu Dumbledore gravemente.

Ela piscou, olhando pra ele, decidindo se confiaria nele ou não. Aparentemente decidiu que confiaria, pois disse emuma pressa súbita, "Ele assusta as outras crianças."

- Você acha que Tom está perturbado? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Eu acho que deva estar, - disse Sra. Cole, sendo ligeiramente carrancuda, - Mas é muito difícil pegá-lo no ato. Houve incidentes... Coisas sórdidas...

Dumbledore não a pressionou. Ela ainda levou bebeu outro gole de Gim e as bochechas róseas dela ficaram ainda mais rosadas.

O coelho de "Billy Stubbs... bem, o Tom disse que não fez isto e eu não vejo como ele pôde fazer, mas mesmo assim, o coelho não se pendurou nas vigas, se pendurou?"

- Eu não deveria pensar assim, não - Dumbledore disse baixinho.  
**  
**- Mas eu sou uma dançarina se eu sei como ele conseguiu fazer isto lá. Tudo que eu sei é que ele e Billy tinham discutido um dia antes. E então - a Sra. Cole tomou outro gole de gim que espirrou um pouco no queixo dela este momento - na excursão de verão, nós os levamos para sair, você sabe, uma vez por ano, para a zona rural ou para o litoral. Bem, Amy Benson e Dennis Bishop nunca estavam totalmente certos depois e tudo que nós sabemos deles é que eles tinham entrado em uma caverna com Tom Riddle. Ele jurou só ter ido explorar, mas algo aconteceu lá, eu estou segura disto. E, bem, houve muitas coisas, coisas engraçadas. . . .  
**  
**Deu uma olhada novamente a Dumbledore, e embora as bochechas dela estivessem enxaguadas, o olhar dela era fixo. - Eu não acho que muitas pessoas ficarão tristes em vê-lo pelas costas.

- Você entende, eu estou certo, que nós não o estaremos mantendo permanentemente? - disse Dumbledore. - Ele terá que voltar aqui, pelo menos, todos os verões .

- Oh, bem, isso é melhor que um golpe no nariz com uma soqueira enferrujada. - disse a Sra. Cole com um soluço. Ela trocou os pés, mas estava bastante segura, embora já tivessem sido dois terços da garrafa de gim agora. - Eu suponho que você gostaria de vê-lo?

- Muito - disse Dumbledore se levantando para acompanhá-la.

O conduziu para fora do escritório e subindo os degraus de pedra, dando instruções e advertências aos ajudantes e crianças pelos quais ela passou. Os órfãos estavam todos usando o mesmo tipo de túnica cinzenta. Eles pareciam razoavelmente bem, mas não havia nenhuma dúvida que este era um lugar horrendo no qual crescer.  
**  
**- Aqui estamos nós - disse a Sra. Cole, quando viraram e pararam ao lado de fora da primeira porta em um longo corredor. Bateu duas vezes e entrou.

- Tom? Você tem uma visita. Este é Sr. Dumberton - ou melhor, Dunderbore. Ele veio lhe falar - bem, eu o deixarei fazer isto.

Dumbledore entrou no quarto, e a Senhora Cole fechou a porta atrás dele. Era um quarto vazio e pequeno com nada mais que um guarda roupa velho e uma cama de armar de ferro. Um menino estava sentando em cima das mantas cinza, a perna dele esticadas para fora e segurando um livro.

Não havia nenhum sinal de magreza na face de Tom Riddle. Mérope agonizante teve seu desejo realizado: Ele era bonito como o pai em miniatura, alto para onze anos, cabelo escuro e pálido. Os olhos dele estreitaram-se ligeiramente com o aparecimento excêntrico de Dumbledore. Houve o silêncio por um momento.- Como você está Tom? - disse Dumbledore, caminhando para frente e oferecendo a mão a ele.

O garoto hesitou, então levantou e aceitou o comprimento, eles apertaram as mãos. Dumbledore preparou a cadeira de madeira dura ao lado de Riddle, de forma que pudesse o olhar bastante como um paciente de hospital a visita.

- Eu sou o Professor Dumbledore.

- Professor? - repetiu Riddle. Ele parecia cauteloso. - É como Médico? O que está fazendo aqui? Ela o deixou entrar para poder me examinar?

O garoto estava apontando à porta pela qual Sra. Cole a pouco tinha partido.

- Não, não - disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

Então, como se não pudesse suprimir a pergunta, como se tivesse estourado de sua boca, perguntou.

- Meu pai era um bruxo? Ele se chamava Tom Riddle também, me falaram.

- Eu estou amedrontado, eu não sei. - disse Dumbledore com sua voz gentil.

- Minha mãe não pode ter sido bruxa, ou ela não teria morrido - disse Riddle mais para ele mesmo do que pra Dumbledore. - Deveria ter sido ele. Então - quando eu tiver todos meus materiais - quando eu irei a esta Hogwarts?

- Todos os detalhes estão no segundo pedaço de pergaminho em seu envelope - disse Dumbledore - Você partirá da Estação King's Cross no dia primeiro de setembro. Há uma passagem de trem lá também. -Riddle acenou com a cabeça. Dumbledore pôs-se de pé e estendeu-lhe a mão de novo. Pegando-a Riddle disse-lhe,

- Eu posso falar com as cobras. Eu descobri quando nós fomos viajar pelo país, elas me acharam, sussurram para mim. Isso é normal para um bruxo?

- É incomum - disse Dumbledore, após um momento de hesitação - mas não desconhecido. - O tom dele era casual, mas os olhos dele moveram curiosamente sobre a face de Riddle. Eles ficaram durante um momento, homem e menino, encarando um ao outro. Então quando o aperto de mão foi quebrado; Dumbledore estava à porta.

- Adeus, Tom. Veremos-nos em Hogwarts.


	3. Dezesseis anos depois, um Demônio

**Shipper:** James e Lilian

**Classificação:** Livre

**Declaimer:** Esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a tia Jojo K Roling

* * *

Aprendiz de Maroto parte I

Por:  
**Lais Carolina P. Souza**

* * *

Dezesseis anos depois, dia 13 de junho de 1933

Essa sala circular com os retratos que cochilavam era o escritório de Dumbledore, mas não era Dumbledore quem se sentava à escrivaninha. Um bruxo mirrado e frágil, careca, exceto por alguns fiapos de cabelos brancos, lia uma carta à luz da vela. Harry nunca vira esse homem antes.

- Sinto muito - disse trêmulo - não tive intenção de entrar assim...

Mas o bruxo não ergueu a cabeça. Continuou a ler, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

O bruxo dobrou a carta com um suspiro, levantou-se, e foi abrir as cortinas da janela.

O céu lá fora estava cor de rubi; parecia ser o pôr-do-sol. O bruxo voltou à escrivaninha, sentou-se e ficou girando os polegares, de olho na porta.

Alguém bateu à porta da sala.

- Entre - disse o velho bruxo com a voz fraca.

Um menino de uns dezesseis anos entrou tirando o chapéu cônico. Um distintivo de monitor brilhava em seu peito. Seus cabelos também eram muito negros.

- Ah, Riddle - exclamou o diretor.

- O senhor queria me ver Profº. Dippet - disse o garoto, que parecia nervoso.

- Sente-se - convidou Dippet. - Acabei de ler a carta que você me mandou.

- Ah - disse Riddle, e se sentou apertando as mãos com força.

- Meu caro rapaz - disse Dippet bondosamente. - Não posso deixá-lo permanecer na escola durante o verão. Com certeza você quer ir para a casa passar as férias?

- Não - respondeu Riddle na mesma hora. - Preferia continuar em Hogwarts a voltar para aquele... Aquele...

- Você mora num orfanato de trouxas nas férias, não é? - perguntou Dippet, curioso.

- Moro, sim, senhor - respondeu Riddle, corando ligeiramente.

- Você nasceu trouxa?

- Mestiço. Pai trouxa e mãe bruxa.

- E seus pais...

- Minha mãe morreu logo depois que eu nasci. Disseram-me no orfanato que ela só viveu o tempo suficiente para me dar um nome... Tom, em homenagem ao meu pai, Servolo, ou meu avo. - Dippet deu um muxoxo de simpatia.

- O problema é, Tom - suspirou ele -, que talvez pudéssemos tomar providências para acomodá-lo, mas nas atuais circunstâncias.

- O senhor se refere aos ataques? - perguntou Riddle

- Precisamente - disse o diretor. - Meu rapaz, você deve entender que seria muito insensato de minha parte permitir que você permaneça no castelo quando terminar o ano letivo. Principalmente à luz da recente tragédia... A morte daquela pobre menininha... Você estará muito mais seguro no seu orfanato. Aliás, o Ministério da Magia está neste momento falando em fechar a escola, Não estamos nem perto de identificar a... Hum... Fonte de todos esses contratempos...

Os olhos de Riddle se arregalaram.

- Diretor, se a pessoa fosse apanhada, se tudo isso acabasse...

- Que quer dizer? - perguntou Dippet esganiçando a voz e aprumando-se na cadeira. - Riddle, você está me dizendo que sabe alguma coisa sobre esses ataques?

- Não, senhor - respondeu Riddle depressa.

A certeza era que esse não, era um sim que a pessoa escondia por trás de um não.

Dippet se recostou parecendo ligeiramente desapontado.

- Pode ir, Tom...

Riddle se levantou escorregando para fora da cadeira e saiu acabrunhado da sala.

Eles desceram pela escada em caracol e saíram ao lado da gárgula no corredor que escurecia. Riddle parou. Era visível que Riddle estava pensando em coisas serias. Mordia o lábio e franzia a testa.

Então, como se tivesse repentinamente chegado a uma decisão, afastou-se depressa. Não viram mais ninguém até chegarem ao saguão de entrada, onde um bruxo alto, com barba e longos cabelos acajus que cascateavam pelos seus ombros, chamou Riddle da escadaria de mármore.

- Que é que você está fazendo, andando por ai tão tarde, Tom?

Harry boquiabriu-se ao ver o bruxo. Não era outro se não Dumbledore, cinqüenta anos mais novo.

- Tive que ir ver o diretor.

- Então vá logo para a cama - disse Dumbledore, fixando em Riddle exatamente o tipo de olhar penetrante - É melhor não perambular pelos corredores hoje em dia. Não desde que...

Ele soltou um pesado suspiro, desejou boa noite a Riddle e foi-se embora. Riddle observou-o desaparecer de vista e então, andando depressa, rumou direto para a escada de pedra que levava às masmorras indo para a sala de poções.

Lá estava o professor Slug. Tom estava decidido em saber sobre divisão de almas, para viver 'mais' ... queria tornar-se imortal.

Queria descobrir sobre as HORCRUXES.

...

Alguns dias depois ...

- Vamos... Preciso sair daqui... Vamos logo... Para a caixa...

Havia alguma coisa familiar naquela voz...

De um salto Riddle contornou um canto. Via a silhueta escura de um garoto enorme, agachado diante de uma porta aberta, com uma grande caixa ao lado.

- Noite, Rubeo - disse Riddle rispidamente.

O garoto bateu a porta e se levantou.

- Que é que você está fazendo aqui em baixo, Tom?

Riddle se aproximou.

- Acabou - disse. - Vou ter que entregá-lo, Rúbeo. Estão falando em fechar Hogwarts se os ataques não pararem.

- Que é que...

- Acho que você não teve intenção de matar ninguém. Mas monstros não são bichinhos de estimação. Imagino que você o tenha soltado para fazer exercício e...

- Ele nunca mataria ninguém! - disse o garotão, recuando contra a porta fechada.

Atrás podia ouvir-se uns rumores e uns cliques esquisitos.

- Vamos, Rúbeo - falou Riddle, aproximando-se ainda mais.

- Os pais da garota morta estarão aqui amanhã. O mínimo que Hogwarts pode fazer é garantir que a coisa que matou a filha deles seja abatida...

- Não foi ele! - rugiu o garoto, a voz ecoando no corredor escuro. - Ele não faria isso! Nunca!

- Afaste-se - disse Riddle, puxando a varinha.

Seu feitiço iluminou repentinamente o corredor com uma luz flamejante. A porta atrás do garotão se escancarou com tal força que o empurrou contra a parede oposta. E pelo vão saiu uma coisa que fez Harry soltar um grito comprido e penetrante que ninguém ouviu...

Um corpanzil baixo e peludo e um emaranhado de pernas pretas; um brilho de muitos olhos e um par de pinças afiadíssimas

- Riddle tornou a erguer a varinha, mas demorou demais. A coisa derrubou-o e fugiu, desembestou pelo corredor e desapareceu de vista. Riddle levantou-se correndo, procurando a coisa; ergueu a varinha, mas o garotão pulou em cinta dele, tirou-lhe a varinha e o derrubou de novo no chão gritando:

- NAAAAÂÂÃO!

Próximo capítulo.

_A flor estava ali, abrindo e fechando suas pétalas, como uma ostra bizarra com muitos lábios.__- Não está te machucando _

- Pare com isso!  
- Não esta te machucando

_Ela do mesmo jeito que pegou a flor em sua mão, voltou a jogar botão ao chão._


	4. Conhecendo Severus Snape

**Shipper:** James e Lilian

**Classificação:** Livre

**Declaimer:** Esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a tia Jojo K Roling

* * *

Aprendiz de Maroto parte I

Por:  
**Lais Carolina P. Souza**

* * *

Em um parquinho quase deserto. Uma única e imensa chaminé estava a dominar o horizonte distante.

Duas meninas estavam se balançando para frente e para trás, e um menino magro as observava detrás de alguns arbustos. Olhava-as com súbita curiosidade.  
Seus cabelos negros estavam compridos demais para ele e suas roupas tão descombinadas que parecia intencional: calças jeans curtas demais para seu tamanho, um casaco velho e roto, grande demais que poderia ter pertencido a um homem adulto e uma camiseta muito estranha que mais parecia um jaleco.

O garotinho deveria ter não mais de 9 ou 10 anos de idade. Era muito pálido e pequeno, como se fosse sustentado apenas por finos fiozinhos invisíveis que o segurava em pé.  
Com uma aparente inveja em seu rosto magro, ele observava a mais nova das meninas que se balançavam, na qual era a que subia mais alto que a do lado.

Snape estava absorto olhando a garotinha, que devia ter quase a mesma idade que ele. Quando é 'acordado' de sua pequena fantasia, pela voz da irmã mais velha.

- Lílian não faça isso! - gritou a mis velha das duas.

Mas a menina havia se soltado do balanço justamente no ponto mais alto do arco que este fazia e voado pelo ar como um passarinho totalmente livre de sua gaiola, literalmente voado, se lançando em direção ao céu com uma enorme gargalhada, e em vez de se esborrachar no asfalto do parque, ela flutuou como uma trapezista pelo ar, ficando em pé muito tempo, e aterrissando com muita leveza.

- A mamãe disse pra você não fazer isso!  
Petúnia parou seu balanço pelo atrito dos saltos de suas sandálias no chão, fazendo um som quebrado e arranhado, e se levantou num salto, com as mãos na cintura como se desse uma bronca em sua pequena filhinha levada.

- Mamãe disse que não é permitido você fazer isso, Lílian!

- Mas eu estou bem - disse Lílian, ainda com os olhos brilhantes e rindo. - Túnia, olha isso. Vê só o que eu posso fazer. - Disse a menina com a mesma felicidade

Petúnia olhou à sua volta várias vezes para certificar-se de que ninguém estaria a observá-las. O parque estava deserto, tirando as duas e, ainda que as meninas não soubessem, Snape.  
Lílian havia pego uma flor caída de um arbusto atrás do qual Snape espreitava. Petúnia avançou, evidentemente dividida entre a curiosidade e a reprovação. Lílian esperou até Petúnia estar próxima o suficiente para ver claramente, o que ela estava fazendo e então estendeu a palma da mão.  
A flor estava ali, abrindo e fechando suas pétalas, como uma ostra bizarra com muitos lábios.

- Pare com isso! - choramingou Petúnia.

- Não está te machucando - disse Lílian já com a cara mais fechada, mas ela do mesmo jeito que pegou a flor em sua mão, voltou a jogar botão ao chão.

- Isso não está certo - disse Petúnia, mas seus olhos seguiram as flores que voavam para o chão e pousaram sobre elas. - Como você faz isso? - ela completou, e definitivamente havia um quê de súplica em sua voz.

- Isso é óbvrio, não é? - Snape não podia mais se controlar, e pulou de trás dos arbustos. Petúnia choramingou e correu de volta para perto do balanço, mas Lílian, apesar de claramente assustada, permaneceu onde estava, Snape pareceu arrependido de seu visual, Um rubor incômodo tomou conta das bochechas pálidas enquanto ele olhava para Lílian.  
- O que é óbvio? - perguntou Lílian .

Snape tinha um ar de ansiedade e nervosismo. Com uma olhada para a distante Petúnia que agora pairava ao lado dos balanços, ele baixou sua voz e disse, "Eu sei o que você é"  
- O que você quer dizer?

- Você é, você é uma bruxa - sussurou Snape.

Lilian parecia ofendida - Não é muito educado dizer isso para alguém - Ela se virou, com o nariz em pé e marchou para o lado de sua irmã.

- Não - disse Snape. Ele estava corado agora tentando desfazer o 'mal entendido'. Ele seguiu as meninas num salto, de uma forma ridiculamente parecida com um morcego, como quando mais velho. As irmãs o analisaram, unidas em reprovação, as duas se segurando em uma das barras do balanço, como se fosse o pique. - Você é - Disse Snape para Lilian - Você é uma bruxa, eu estive te assistindo por um momento, mas não a nada de errado com isso. Minha mãe é uma, e eu sou um bruxo.

A risada de Petúnia foi como água gelada entrecortando o sangue e causando arrepios.

- Bruxo - ela ganiu, sua coragem havia voltado agora que ela havia se recomposto do choque da inesperada aparição do jovem - Eu sei quem você é. Você é o menino Snape! Eles moram no fim da Spinner's, perto do rio - ela disse a Lílian, e estava evidente em seu tom que ela considerou o endereço uma fraca recomendação.

- Porque você esteve nos espionando?

- Não estava espiando - disse Snape, esquentado e desconfortável com seus cabelos sujos em plena luz do dia. - Não espiaria você, de qualquer forma - emendou quase cuspindo, - você é uma Trouxa.

Ainda que Petúnia evidentemente não tivesse entendido a palavra, ela de forma alguma não notaria o tom de voz.

- Lílian, vamos, nós estamos indo! - ela disse rispidamente. Lílian obedeceu sua irmã na hora, encarando Snape enquanto ia embora. Ele ficou em pé as observando enquanto elas passavam pelo portão do parque. Snape ficou ali parado ao lado das balanças ainda mexendo-se pela ventania que se aproximava, no seu rosto estava estampada a decepção amarga. Snape esteve planejando esse momento por um bom tempo. Mas talvez pela arrogância dele, ou de Petúnia, tudo tinha saído errado...

--"--

- Severus Snape. O que pensas que está a fazer?

- Entro em minha casa mãe. Ou nem isso me é permitido?

A resposta veio em um silencio mutuo, constante. Severus aceitou a resposta virando e tomando rumo ao seu quarto.

- Casa trouxa. Bairro trouxa. País trouxa. Nome trouxa. Pai trouxa. – grunhia Severus. E assim, grunhindo e reclamando, ele todas as noites adormecia e acordava em meio a gritos de brigas entre Eileen Prince, sua mãe e Tobias Snape, seu pai. Então por isso, Severus saia toda manhã e ficava até a tardinha no parque atrás de arbustos ou em cima de árvores, esperando na mesma rotina que a briga se acabasse.

Dessa vez, foi encontrado por Lilian, que estava subindo na mesma arvore que o outro pequeno. Sendo chamada para ir até o outro lado do parque.

O rio estava iluminado pelo sol brilhando entre os troncos das árvores. As sombras das árvores faziam uma orla fresca de sombras esverdeadas. As duas crianças sentavam-se uma de frente para a outra, de pernas cruzadas no chão. Severus havia tirado seu casaco agora; seu jaleco estranho parecia menos peculiar na meia-luz.  
E aquela conversa estava sendo cada vez mais esclarecida, coisas sobre um mundo estranho, um mundo que Lilian ainda não conhecia. Mas um mundo que ela tomou como um mundo maravilhoso.

- E o Ministério pode te punir se você usar magia for a da escola, você recebe cartas.

- Mas eu usei magia fora da escola!

- Nós não temos problema. Não temos nossas varinhas ainda. Eles não pegam no seu pé quando você é criança e não tem como controlar. Mas uma vez que você fizer 11 anos, aí tem que ser mais cuidadoso. - Houve um curto silêncio. Lílian havia pego um graveto caído e o balançou pelo ar imaginando fagulhas brilhantes saindo de sua ponta com ar de inteligente e fascinação.  
Então ela derrubou o graveto, se inclinou na direção do menino e disse:

- Isso é verdade, né? Não é uma brincadeira? Petunia fica dizendo que você está mentindo pra mim. Petúnia diz que não existe uma Hogwarts. Isso é real, não é?

- É real para a gente - disse Snape. - Não para ela. Mas nós vamos receber a carta, você e eu. Vindas por corujas.

- Nossa. Verdade? - sussurrou Lílian.

- Definitivamente, - disse Snape, e mesmo com seu cabelo mal cortado e sua roupas estranhas, ele parecia estranhamente uma figura impressionante espalhado na fremte dela, com a certeza e confiança de seu destino.

- E irá realmente chegar por coruja? - Lílian sussurrou.

- Normalmente, - disse Snape. - Mas você é nascida trouxa, então alguém da escola terá de vir e explicar para seus pais.

- Faz alguma diferença, ser nascida-trouxa?  
Snape hesitou. Seus olhos negros, ávidos numa melancolia esverdeada, se movimentaram sobre a tez pálida, os cabelos ruivos escuros

- Não - ele disse. - Não faz diferença alguma.

- Ótimo, - disse Lilly. Estava claro que ela estava preocupada.

- Você tem muita magia - disse Snape - Eu vi isso. Todo o tempo que eu estava assistindo você...

A voz dele foi sumindo; ela não estava escutando, mas havia se deitado no chão coberto de folhas e estava olhando a multidão de folhas sobre sua cabeça. Ele a observou com a mesma cobiça com que a havia observado no parquinho.

- Como estão as coisas na sua casa? - Lílian perguntou.

Uma leve ruga apareceu entre os olhos dele.

- Bem. - Ele disse.

- Eles não estão mais brigando?

- Ah sim, eles estão brigando, - disse Snape. Ele pegou uma mão cheia de folhas e começou a rasgá-las, aparentemente sem perceber o que estava fazendo. - Mas daqui a pouco tempo eu vou embora.

- Seu pai não gosta de magia?

- Ele não gosta de quase nada, na verdade.

- Severo?

Um pequeno sorriso torceu os lábios de Snape quando ela disse seu nome.

- Oi?

- Me conte sobre os dementadores de novo.

- Por que você quer saber sobre eles?

- Se eu usar magia fora da escola

- Eles não vão te entregar para os dementadores por isso! Dementadores são para pessoas que fazem coisa realmente ruins. Eles guardam a prisão dos bruxos, Azkaban. Você não vai acabar indo pra Azkaban, você é muito – ele ficou rubro e rasgou mais folhas. Então um barulho de folhas rachando atrás de de uma árvore o fez se virar: Petúnia, se escondendo atrás de uma árvore, havia perdido o equilíbrio.

- Túnia! - disse Lílian, com surpresa e um ar de boas vindas em sua voz, mas Snape havia se levantado em um salto.

- Quem está espiando agora?- ele gritou. - O que você quer?

Petunia estava sem fôlego, surpresa ao ter sido pega. Harry podia vê-la tendo dificuldades em achar algo ofensivo para dizer.

- O que é isso que você está vestindo, de qualquer forma? - ela disse apontando para o peito de Snape. - A blusa da sua mãe?  
Houve um estrondo. Um galho sobre a cabeça de Petúnia tinha caído. Lílian gritou. O galho atingiu Petúnia no ombro, e ela cambaleou para trás e irrompeu em lágrimas.

- Túnia!

Mas Petúnia estava correndo para longe. Lílian se voltou para snape.

- Você fez isso acontecer?

- Não. - Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo insolente e assustado.

- Você fez! - Ela estava se afastando dele. - Você fez! Você a machucou!

- Não – não, eu não fiz isso!

Mas a mentira não convenceu Lílian. Depois de um último olhar de reprovação, ela correu do pequeno matagal atrás de sua irmã, e Snape ficou parecendo atordoado e confuso...

Meses se passaram, e nem Lily e nem Severus se falavam. Até que chega a manhã da ida para a escola de magia e bruxaria ...

- Lily, Lily minha filha. Acorde, ou irá atrasar-se.

Lilian acordou num pulo, correndo para a cozinha tomou seu café da manhã engolindo-o de uma só vez e com o leite empurrando o que havia ficado preso na garganta.

- Mastigue doce Lírio, mastigue ou irá passar mal. – Dizia Rosa, a mãe de Lilian e Petúnia.

Chegando na plataforma 9 e meio, Lilian, seus pais e Petúnia viam pessoas discretamente passando no meio de uma parede e desaparecendo por entre ela.

Lilian estava meio assustada.

- É pra onde você está indo, - disse Petúnia com acidez. - Uma escola especial para aberrações. Você e aquele menino dos Snape... bizarros, é isso que vocês são. É bom que vocês sejam separados das pessoas normais. É para a nossa segurança.

Lílian olhou na direção de seus pais, que estavam olhando pela plataforma com um ar de satisfação do fundo do coração, como se bebendo a cena. Então ela olhou de volta para Petúnia, e sua voz era baixa e firme.

- Você não achava que era uma escola de aberrações quando escreveu para o diretor e implorou para ele aceitá-la.

Petúnia ficou rubra.

- Implorar? Eu não implorei!

- Eu vi a resposta dele. Foi muito gentil.

- Você não devia ter lido – sussurrou Petúnia, aquilo era privado – como pôde –  
Lília se entregou quando olhou meio de lado para onde Snape estava esperando, próximo. Petúnia engasgou.

- Aquele menino encontrou! Você e aquele menino estavam espiando em meu quarto!

- Não, não espiando – agora Lílian estava na defensiva - Severo viu o envelope, e ele não podia acreditar que um Trouxa pudesse ter contatado Hogwarts, é só isso! Ele diz que deve haver magos trabalhando disfarçados nos correios que tomam conta de –

- Aparentemente os magos metem seus narizes em todo lugar! - disse Petúnia, agora tão pálida quando esteve ruborizada. – Aberração! - ela disparou para a irmã e correu para onde seus pais esperavam…

Lily como todos os outros discretamente da um tchauzinho para a mãe e para o pai, quando ia fazer o mesmo para sua irmã, Petúnia vira o rosto. Então Lilian respira fundo e passa pela parede que antes para ela sólida, foi como se ela nunca estivesse ali.

...

Todos estavam também muito ansiosos. James estava totalmente esperançoso.  
Ele andando, olhando toda a plataforma , paredes tromba com um garoto tímido que quando vê Tiago fala.

- d-d-desculpe-me. – diz o garotinho envergonhado e medroso.

- O que eh isso amigo? Eu é que trombei com você. Hei quer ficar em minha companhia?

O garoto receoso pensa consigo. _será que posso? Não, não tem como. Sou um monstro. Não posso ter amigos... Bom, mas ele me pareceu tão legal. Acho que... _

- Eh cla-claro.

- Que bom... – Tiago olha para os outros sendo selecionados e com os olhos ainda fixos lá ele pergunta - qual seu nome?

- Remo Lupin e o seu? – diz o garoto já mais solto e seguro

- Tiago Potter. Em que casa será que vou cair?

- Lufa-Lufa antes era meu sonho, mas acho que cairei na Grifinória.

- Tenho certeza que vou para a Griff. – antes de o garoto terminar – Ploft – um garoto o derruba no chão caindo junto com Tiago.

- Hei seu, seu... Não olha por onde anda? – diz o garoto que esbarrou em Tiago.

- Ah não, você esbarra em mim, me derruba e ainda reclama? – diz o garoto com cara de indignado – quem eh você por acaso?

- Black, Sirius Black. E você Senhor indignado?

- Potter, Tiago Potter. – Tiago olha dentro dos olhos do rapaz, mas não vê maldade como em todos os black. – Podia ser mais educado sabia?!

- Esta me pedindo uma coisa bem difícil, Potter. – diz friamente

- Me chame de Tiago, mesmo que caia na Sonserina, você é o único que simpatizarei. – Sirius olha Tiago ainda no chão olhando para ele. - Então Black Vai me ajudar a levantar daqui? – E foi isso que Sirius fez

- Não precisa me chamar de Black. Sirius é bem melhor! – diz ele dando um meio sorriso

- Então, você cairá mesmo na Sonserina?

- Não sei ainda, mas como toda a família acho que irei sim. – Fala ele de cabeça baixa.

...

Snape corria por um corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts enquanto este viajava pelo campo. Ele já tinha vestido suas vestes da escola, tinha talvez agarrado-se a primeira oportunidade de livrar-se de suas horrorosas roupas trouxas, Finalmente ele parou, do lado de fora de uma cabine na qual um grupo de meninos desordeiros estava conversando. Apertada em um assento no canto estava Lily, sua face comprimida contra o vidro da janela.

Snape abriu a porta da cabine e sentou-se do lado oposto de Lily. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar e logo voltou-se novamente para a janela. Ela estivera chorando.  
- Eu não quero falar com você - ela disse em uma voz apertada.

- Por que não?

- Túnia me odeia. Porque nós vimos a carta do Dumbledore.

- E daí?

Ela olhou-o com imenso desgosto.

- Ela é minha irmã!

- Ela é só uma – Ele se pegou rapidamente; Lily, ocupada demais tentando limpar seus olhos sem que notassem, não o ouviu.

- Mas nós estamos indo! - ele disse incapaz de conter a excitação em sua voz. - É isso! Nós estamos indo para Hogwarts!

Ela assentiu, esfregando seus olhos, mas apesar de si mesma ela deu um meio sorriso.

- É melhor que você vá para a Slytherin - disse Snape, encorajado por ela ter se animado um pouco.

- Slytherin?

Um dos garotos dividindo a cabine, que não tinha mostrado o menor interesse nem em Lily nem em Snape até aquele momento, olhou ao redor, ao daquela palavra.

- Quem quer cair na Slytherin? Eu acho que eu abandonaria, você não? - James perguntou ao garoto no assento oposto ao seu, e Harry com um sacolejo notou que era Sirius. Sirius não sorriu.

- Toda minha família esteve na Slytherin. - ele disse.

- Oh,- disse James,- e eu que pensei que você parecia um cara legal!  
Sirius riu.

- Talvez eu rompa com a tradição. Para onde você vai se puder escolher?  
James ergueu uma espada imaginária,

- Gryffindor, onde se alojam os de bravo coração! Como meu pai. - Snape emitiu um pequeno barulho destoante. James virou-se para ele.

- Você tem algum problema com isso?

- Não, - disse Snape, embora seu pequeno som de desprezo o contradissesse. - Se você prefere ser musculoso do que ser esperto.

- Para onde você espera ir, uma vez que não é nenhum dos dois? - intrometeu-se Sirius. James gargalhou. Lily sentou-se, bem incomodada, e olhou para James e Sirius com desgosto.  
- Venha, Severus, vamos achar uma nova cabine.

- Ooooo...  
James e Sirius imitaram a elevada voz de Lily; James tentou fazer com que Snape tropeçasse ao passar.

- Vejo você por aí, Severus! - uma voz chamou enquanto a porta da cabine se fechava...

Toda a viagem correu bem. Ninguém nos corredores

Já no salão de espera Lilian esquece-se do rosto de James e se pega a olhá-lo de longe.

James então percebe o olhar da menina para ele, e sorri.  
Lílian deixa escapar uma pontinha de vergonha no rosto que fica num tom rosado, enquanto James ainda sorria.

James é chamado, então ele da um tchauzinho para Lílian e os outros e vai todo feliz sentar-se no banquinho.  
Acaba que os novos amigos caem juntos na grifinória.

_EM BEAUXEBATONS_

Lais era de Londres, mas como seus pais queriam um bom ensino bruxo para sua filha, e por ela ser descendente de franceses, ela foi mandada para o colégio Beauxbatton's logo que receberam o convite. Ela foi com toda à vontade para o colégio francês, era a língua que ela mais gostava além da brasileira.

Ela estava nervosa de mais para a seleção das casas. Ele via todos subirem ao grande palanque de prata pura, que reluzia o rosto de cada aluno que pisava lá e se encantava com toda aquela beleza. Lais estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando

- Lais Carolina Belle Cortês. – chama uma moça de estatura alta.  
Ela sobe as escadas prateadas, ela estava a cada passo mais receosa do que quando estava parada. Todos a olhavam, pois ela era muito conhecida no pedaço bruxo francês por ser a menina mais bela e mais jovem que já existira por lá. Olhares cobiçosos eram lançados por meninos da "gangue do mau" para a pequena que não se intimidou de forma alguma.

- Esta pronta para a seleção menina? - Ela posse em frente da diretora, respirou fundo.

- Claro diretora Maximini, totalmente pronta para a seleção. – diz ela já mais confiante.  
Ela sentia os olhares de ódio que vinha de garotas em sua direção. Ela levanta o rosto e então a diretora faz um sinal com a varinha os diretores de cada casa puseram-se em pé a um passo atrás da diretora Olímpia Maximini. Ela então levanta a sua bela varinha, que Lais estranhamente acaba por sentir cheiro de azevinho vindo dela, e isso acaba por deixar seu nariz irritado. Os diretores de cada casa vão para frente e com suas varinhas fazem um circulo entre a menina. Aquele cheiro estava cada vez crescendo mais, mais, mais e mais. O narizinho arrebitado da menina estava coçando, ela estava pronta para espirrar e pagar o mico de sua vida ali mesmo. Uma aura roxa a embala num ritmo bom, que na cabeça e mente de Lais era o som de musica Brasileira trouxa.

**Só um cartão é pouco pra te falar****  
****Pra te mostrar como você me faz feliz natal amor****  
****Hoje eu tenho quem eu sempre quis **

Sentado na mesa um garoto secundário se encanta pela garota que acaba de entrar no colégio. Quando ele coloca os olhos na menina, tocam "sininhos" em sua cabeça. Que se transformam formas em melodias, que então mudam para um coral de anjos, que ele diz para o amigo, que seria cupidos com suas arpas. Então ele fica a observar no ritual de seleção. Enquanto a musica na cabeça dos dois toca.

**Tive uma vida inteira até te encontrar****  
****Joguei pro ar tanta coisa quando te vi vestida de azul****  
****Um sorriso teu e lá fui eu **

- Vire-se para todos – diz a diretora num tom leve. E então vestes azuis celeste começam a moldar seu corpo a cada movimento que fazia para olhar os outros estudantes ...

- olhe como ela é encantadora Pierre. Diz o rapaz de cabelos compridos loiros presos em um rabo baixo de cavalo com mechas caindo em seu rosto dando lhe um aspecto lindo. – é a menina mais linda de narizinho arrebitado que já vi em toda minha vida - Detalhe por detalhe o gato francês captava na menina de nariz arrebitado como ele a apelidou.

Ela vira-se e logo bate o olhar no loiro. Ele chamava-se Jon. Ela o olhou e sorrio pela primeira vez dentro daquela escola.

**E de repente eu vi a gente de mão dada****  
****Dando risada sem pensar **

Com chuviscos de água, Pierre "acorda" Jon do pequeno transe pela menina de nariz arrebitado.

Pelo qual a menina sentia um imenso ódio por seus pais incansavelmente dizer-lhe que parecia com uma batatinha, e seu primo Gu falar que era um narizinho 'cheira pum'.  
Mas na verdade, também sentia o maior orgulho de ter um nariz arebitadinho e bonito. Não era tão grande e nem rechonchudo. Era apenas bonitinho e arrebitado. Dava-lhe um ar de metidinha.

- Amigo, sonhando com o que? - fala Pierre fazendo uma cara cheia de duvidas.

- Ora, com a garota do nariz arrebitado Píer - ele suspira logo após falar o apelido do amigo (píer) – ah eu e a garota de nariz arrebitado correndo por todos os corredores deste palácio infligindo as regras bobas que colocam por aqui.

... E atrás do brasão da escola. Duas varinhas cruzadas, com três estrelas saindo de cada uma. Estava formando o símbolo de uma das casas. Todos os alunos estavam atentos para ver em que casa a menina ia cair.

**Foi bom demais te encontrar****  
****E pelo teu olhar****  
****De longe dá pra notar que alguém te faz sonhar **

- Jon pare de sonhar, ela é puro sangue e você não, você é metade trouxa, deixe de dizer loucuras. Ela e como você mesmo diz nariz de pé. Ela é má, da para perceber. Ela cairá em Bestarllin. Você verá. – diz uma menina invocada

a diretora estufa o peito enquanto seus olhos brilham. E então ela anuncia a casa da menina. - Bestarllin

Toda a casa aplaude a linda garota morena com sorriso de mel. Os olhos verdes da menina cintilavam, Bestarllin; Casa das mentes brilhantes e de grande criatividade, Inteligência e Amizade destacam os alunos de Bestarllin. Ah... Como era bom cair naquela casa. Ela então agradece a diretora e senta-se na pontinha da mesa.

- Percebes Jon?! Ela não é para teu bico.

- Não importa Camily. Eu a adorei desde aquela vista.

- Que inicie-se o banquete!

_Em Hogwarts a seleção também começa _

Lílian olhava para a mesa grifinória, talvez rezando para cair junto daquele deus grego, tavez não. Todos encaravam as iluminadas mesas das Casas, alinhadas com faces enlevadas. Mas o nome "gritado" pela professora Macgonagall a desperta.

- Evans, Lilian – a menina respira fundo, com as pernas tremendo e sentar-se no pequeno banco. A Professora MacGonagall colocou o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça dela e quase um segundo depois de ter tocado a cabeça dela, o chapéu anunciou:

- Grifinória!

Lily retirou o chapéu, devolveu-o a MacGonagall, então dirigiu-se apressadamente até os animados Grifinórios, mas enquanto ela ia, ela tornava a olhar para Snape, e havia um triste e pequeno sorriso no rosto dela. Sirius se move para abrir espaço para ela. Ela olhou-o uma vez, aparentemente reconheceu-o do trem, cruzou seus braços, e firmemente virou as costas para ele.

A seleção continuou.

Então ouve-se a voz do diretor Dipet .

- Que inicie-se o banquete!

**N/A:** Bom gente 1° capitulo agora que a fic voltou pro ar dp da minha reformulação  
Bom gente queria falar que eu gostei mt desse capitulo... a fic vai ser meio corrida pois eu tenho q chegar rápido ao 6° ano e daí pra frente o negocio é _S.D.S _só deus sabe.  
Espero que tenha ficado num ponto bom esse capitulo

Próximo capítulo.

_Nesse momento, lindas elfas com seus costumeiros trajes de fronha de travesseiro iam passando de prato em prato deixando-o que cada um sentia vontade naquele momento._


	5. Animagia

Alguns anos mais tarde, já no 4º ano, Hogwarts já não era a mesma

**Shipper:** James e Lilian

**Classificação:** Livre

**Declaimer:** Esses personagens **não** pertencem a mim, e sim a tia Jojo K Roling

CAPITULO DEDICADO Á MIM .. EU MEREÇO TAMBÉM POXA VIDA

* * *

Aprendiz de Maroto parte I

Por:  
**Lais Carolina P. Souza**

* * *

Alguns anos mais tarde, já no meio do 3º ano, Hogwarts já não era a mesma. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, formavam agora, juntos, um grupo de 'travessuras', começaram os amigos, e vitimas os chamarem de, os 'Marotos'; nome que eles aceitaram, e estava deixando marcas no colégio inteiro.

Seja em Sonserinos, ou seja em apenas pessoas metidas, esnobes, convencidas ou primeiranistas.

Mas é claro o alvo preferido dos marotos era nada mais nada menos que Severus Snape.

Parecia uma sina, perseguição. Mas não, James que já não gostava dos sonserinos, gravou aquele rosto do trem,aquele nariz pontudo, e cabelos oleosos, que o 'desafiou' no trem, naquele primeiro ano.

- Falta tão pouco tempo para entrarmos no 5º ano – sussurrou James para si mesmo.

Era inicio de férias, James estava indo rumo à biblioteca da mansão potter procurar um livro que deixou escondido desde amanhã de 1º de setembro do ano que se passara.

- Oh meu Merlin, onde será que eu ... oras, Milly ... ela deve ter escondido para mim quando comentei com ela – O garoto suspirou – Milly... Uéé, cadê a elfa maaaais linda que trabalha nesta casa??

- Garoto Potter. – Milly aparece fazendo um reverencia a James.

- Milly, onde esta aquele pequeno livrinho no qual comentei com você que precisava ser escondido?

Com um click rápido, Milly fez aparecer em suas mãozinhas o livro de titulo: Animagia avançada.

- Obrigada Milly – disse o garoto bem atencioso para a elfa, que em um breve estalo sumiu da biblioteca.

James num movimento rápido, sentou-se em uma poltrona perto da maior janela que lá havia, no ultimo andar da biblioteca.

Ele sempre achava que lá, tinha um ar mais fresquinho dos dias de calor. Ele pensava dali a pouco os outros dois marotos chegariam, já que Pedro havia viajado com seus pais e teria a oportunidade só depois do Natal.

James com o livro nas mãos lembrava, acontecerá tão de repente; descobre que Remus é um Lobisomem, logo em seguida, ele e os marotos descobrem a animagia, enfim começam a estudá-la desde o 2º ano. Para que nesse 4º ano que estava apenas no inicio se torna real, se tornassem animagos ilegais.

Aquilo lhe deixava com uma imensa animação que em breve, seria despejada numa grande aventura, como ele ansiava o momento em que ele e os outros marotos saíssem com o mais nodo descoberto lobisomem para a floresta proibida, e cada canto dela.

- Podia ficar uns andares a baixo não podia!

- Ah Almofadinhas. Sabe que prefiro ficar por aqui mesmo.

- É, sei. Infelizmente. Podemos começar a treinar nossa animagia não é? Estava pensando, lembra do dia em que nós descobrimos que animais somos?

FlashBack

Era uma manhã de sábado, com sol fraco, mas que aquecia. Os garotos esquentavam, num caldeirãozinho uma poção que estavam preparando há seis meses.

- Esta pronta esta pronta James!! – Sirius exclamava ao ver que a poção estava na cor vermelho fervente – Vamos tomar, vamos, vamos.

- Quem será o primeiro?

- Aluado, você escolhe.

- Comecemos pelo mais novo.

- Peter, é você.

- Por que sempre eu? Heim?

- Ora Peter, não seja medroso.

- Não seja medroso, não seja. É fácil falar. – Peter Reclamava em tom baixo.

Colocando o liquido na pequena tacinha de cristal. Peter a pega e num gole só acaba com tudo que continha na taça.

Em alguns minutos de espera, Peter começou a criar bigodinhos, orelhas, e um enorme rabinho.

- Olhe, olhe... Peter é um, um... hsuhsauhsuash, um raatoo.

- Ora Sirius, não ria de mim.

- Desculpe – Diz Sirius prendendo o riso.

- Sempre pensei que seria um 'pequeno' porquinho... Shuashuah come de tudo – James ria, ria e ria...

- Jaaames – Peter fica com cara feia e ao mesmo tempo engraçada, então os outros três caíram mais ainda na risada.

- Vá James, sua vez – Disse Remus animado.

- Ok, ok.

James tomou fazendo cara feia.

Em sua cabeça, foi crescendo lindas galhadas, pelos marrons e em seu pescoço uma orla branca. Cascos 'brotavam' em suas mãos e pés.

- É... É.. Um VEADINHOOOOO

Sirius ria de James mais do que ria de Pete,  
Peter ria, pois Sirius ria. Remus fazia cara de interessado em quanto olhava o garoto, e ao mesmo tempo com cara de tédio pelos risos escandalosos de Sirius e risadas não muito gostosas de Peter.

- É um cervo seu besta – Disse Remus analisando James como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia.

- Ahh Remus, tem que ser você para estragar o meu prazer – Sirius fechou a cara, mas – AINDA SIM PARA MIM É UM VEADINHOOOO – o sorriso voltou a sua face e continuou com a brincadeira.

- Nem vem Sirius...

- Bom, agora vamos almoçar?

- O quê? Não desvia Sisi, não desvia de você não mocinho!!

- É Sirius, Todos tomaram, só falta você – Indagou Remus·.

- Esta beem, eu tomo essa coisa.

Sirius tomou quase que cuspindo tudo para fora.

Em todo seu corpo começou a crescer pelos, pelos negros, brilhantes e lindos. No lugar de um nariz quentinho pela sala abafada, deu lugar a um focinho frio e molhado.

- Uaaau, um sinistro!!

- Pete, é apenas um cachorro..

- Estou lindo – os olhos de Sirius brilhavam tanto quanto seu pelo.

- Ok, ok. Vamos almoçar o ego do Sirius já chegou.

- Esta bem, vamos comer, estou com muita fome. Tenho q alimentar dois de uma vez.. Eu e agora o meu eu peludinho.

- Pensei que seria você e seu ego – Falou Remus distraído. Então todos pediram a uma elfinha chamada Milly para q levasse o almoço.

FinishFlashBack

O riso era constante dentro da biblioteca.

FlashBack

- É... temos que arranjar apelidos para nós.

- E sugere o que?

- Que cada apelido signifique nossos animais!!

- Não pode dar muito na cara não é.

- Vamos pela ordem que tomamos a poção.

- Comecemos pelo rabicho.

- Queijinho??

- Não Sirius, não... Ta dando muito na cara!!

- Hey, ele tem 'mó' rabinho.

- Hahaha... é verdade!

- Que tal Rabicho?

- Olha, até que é legal. Boa idéia Remus.

- Não tem de que.

- E agora você James; Que tal, Bambi?

- Ora Sirius, pare com isso. Não gosto dessa brincadeirinha inútil.

- Desculpe ... Sabe, eu gostei das Pontas dos seus chifres.

- Pontas da minha galhada. Bom, retribuindo o elogio; gostei das almofadas da sua pata.

- É isso Sirius, James.

- É??

- É Pety ... James, Pontas; é isso, Pontas podia significar sua galhada. E Sirius; Almofadinhas, referindo-se as suas patas macias.

- Olha até que eu gostei? – Disse James e Sirius juntos.

- Agora só precisa um para você Remus.

- Ahh, mas eu não sou um animago!

- Mas tem que ter um apelido ou vão desconfiar.

- Vamos pensar algo referido a... a...

- Lua, Aluado.. diremos que é porque você é meio distraído, com a

cabeça na lua.

- Ok, gostei também.

- Eu não gostei do meu – Pety fez cara feia.

- Aah Peter, contente-se com esse ou ficara com o apelido de bigode.

- Esta bem, esta bem – concordou Pedro – Prefiro esse mesmo.

Então todos foram ao jardim praticar a animagia que a pouco descobriram. Era como uma brincadeira; pega-pega, esconde-esconde. Mas de uma forma diferente.

Tempos mais tarde a animagia avançou, e já no fim do 3º ano todos pulavam, corriam e brincavam, em forma de animais por todo o jardim da mansão Potter.

FinishFlashBack

Mas Sirius, como nunca havia acontecido, cessou os risos.

- O que houve Sirius? – James de animado, passou a preocupado.

- É a Bella. Não consigo parar de pensar nela.

- Pense, o final de semana esta próximo, vão se ver.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas, ela esta tão diferente, arrogante.

- Oras ela sempre foi.

- É, tem razão eu devo estar me preocupando de mais com isso. Mas acho que ela esta num caminho errado. Depois que foi prometida a casar-se com Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix piorou. Passou de mal a pior.

- Rodolphus Lestrange? Caara .. agora entendo o motivo de sua preocupação. Ele é até o topo do caldeirão metido em artes das trevas.

- É exatamente essa a minha preocupação. Mas você esta certo Pontas. Devo parar de pensar nisso.

Fez-se um tempo de silencio entre os dois, um silencio um pouco que incomodo.

- Onde Milly esta? Sabe que estou com fome James? Não despistei todos a essa hora da manhã para vir aqui e não comer a deliciosa comidinha da Milly.

James já sorria novamente. – Então vamos para a cozinha, o café já irá ser servido, Milly sempre faz um pouco a mais esperando sua visita sabia?

Fez-se mais silencio na descida das escadas da biblioteca para a cozinha. Já entrando na mesma, James corta o silencio.

- Mamãe e Papai não estão em casa hoje. Estão cumprindo ordens do ministério da magia. – Ah, olá Milly, olha quem veio nos visitar!

Milly de um salto soltou a bandeja em cima da mesa e como já estava acostumada foi dar um beijinho no rosto de Sirius que havia abaixado-se exatamente para isso.

- Então Milly, panquecas??

- Sim, senhor Almofadinhas. São panquecas que estou fazendo.

- Aah Milly, como eu gosto de você Elfinha danaada.

Milly apenas sorria, e continuava a trabalhar na cozinha.

Na mesa tinhas panquecas, frutas, biscoitos, suco, geléia de amora (que era a que Sirius e James mais gostavam), era um café da manhã fantástico.

A tarde chegou, Sirius voltou para a mansão Black.

Lá as coisas iam normalmente monótonas e chatas. No dia seguinte teria uma festa, que na qual Sirius seria obrigado a ir para fazer sala aos convidados. Coisa que a mãe fazia questão que ele fizesse, por ser seu filho mais velho.

Aquilo virara uma rotina para ele, festas chatas, gente chata. Para ele isso podia acabar que ele ficaria feliz. Mas para os seus familiares, não podia acabar jamais...

Ele estava em seu quarto deitado quando ouve-se batidas em sua porta, ele demora um pouco a responder, mas logo fala: Entra!

- Pensei que não querias atender-me Sí.

- Andy, saudades de ti.

- Sua casa já está cheia, não estão lhe obrigando a fazer sala hoje?

- Só mais tarde Andy, lá para as 21:00hrs. Quando a festa realmente começa.

- Entendi – Disse Andrômeda Black – Sirius, tenho um assunto a tratar contigo. Extremamente restrito e cuidadoso, um segredo.

Ela estava falando em voz baixa.

Sirius fez sinal para que ela desse continuidade ao o que tinha a falar.

- No próximo mês. Em outubro, esta planejado, para que eu seja retirada da arvore genealógica dos Black. Eu vou fugir com Tobias Tonks. Deixarei de ser uma black, Virarei Andrômeda Tonks.

Ela despejou tudo numa rapidez, que Sirius ficou móvel, sem palavras.

- Esta brincando não é Andy? Diz para mim que esta!

- Não estou. Só temos mais um mês e pouco para curtirmos a companhia um do outro – disse ela num sorriso singelo e bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo abalado.

- Já tens tudo planejado?

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Então Andy, só posso desejar-lhe boa sorte, não é!

Então os dois se abraçaram carinhosamente como dois irmãos.

- Sirius, são Nove e meia da noite e você ainda não desceu! Vamos, faça papel de bom filho mais velho.

Próximo capítulo

_Sirius então a puxa lentamente para perto de si. E começa a provocá-la, passando seus lábios nos dela, dando beijos e passando a língua na ponta dos cantos do lábio deixando a menina inquieta e sedenta por um beijo._

_- Quer um beijo meu Bella? – Sorrindo malicioso para ela_


	6. Black's

**Shipper:** James e Lilian

**Classificação:** Livre

**Declaimer:** Esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a tia Jojo K Roling

* * *

Aprendiz de Maroto parte I

Por:  
**Lais Carolina P. Souza**

* * *

NA: **Esse capitulo me lembra muito *Mc Didô – To na pista pra negócio* hsausua**.

- Sirius, são Nove e meia da noite e você ainda não desceu! Vamos, faça papel de bom filho mais velho.

Sirius ainda continuou em seu quarto, ia novamente se deitar na cama, mas ficou absorto na lua minguante que o céu mostrava, junto das estrelas.

Era um céu limpo, sem nuvens, via-se tudo por lá.

Ele apenas corta seus pensamentos quando ouve três batidas na porta do quarto.

- Sirius, Siriuus. – Dizia uma voz baixa á porta.

- Quem é? – Ele perguntava com preguiça

- Sou eu, Bellatrix.

- Ahh é você Trix, entra! – Dizendo isso, Sirius Pôs-se a levantar-se lentamente

- Sim, sou eu. Pode deitar-se Six, não vou tomar muito seu tempo.

- Olhe Bella, se você veio aqui para apenas falar que "não sou digno de um Black, que estou sujando o nome dos Black's" ou seja lá o que for, pode dar meia volta e ir embora. E você sabe que não poderei deitar mas um pouco, vou ter que me levantar e fazer sala para a família Black.

Bella apenas respirou fundo. Ela não queria xingá-lo ou falar que esta sujando o nome dos Black. Ela estava calma, e menos fria, como os outros Black. Ela estava mais doce, estava distribuindo mais sentimentos. Especialmente esbanjando carinhos, por Sirius.

As irmãs de Bella já haviam descoberto coisas intimas dos pensamentos de Bella. Andrômeda apoiava, Já Narcisa não ligava, nem apoiava. Dizia que ela estava pela primeira vez agindo como uma tola.

Bella não disse nada. Apenas respirou fundo e ficou mais a frente de seu primo.

As respirações estava juntas, quente; a de Bella estava descompassada, a de Sirius estava normal mas pesada.

Sirius ia avançar, nunca tinha visto Bella assim, tão vulnerável. E ainda mais, vulnerável a ele.

- Sirius, desça agora mesmo. A titia Walburga já esta arrancando os cabee..los. Opa, desculpe. – Andrômeda tinha pego os dois no flagra, mas sorria.

- Não Andy. Não foi nada. Relaxa. Já estou descendo, tente acalmar a velha chata.

Sirius e Bella levantam-se quietos e descem para o salão da Mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black's.

Lá estavam Rabastan e Rodouphus Lestrange, Cristhiane Nott e Teodoro Nott; filhos de Sandro Nott , Walden McNair, Antonio Dolohov, Augusto Rookwood, Vicente Crabbe, Yaxley, Aleto e Amico Carrow, Igor Karkaroff.

Todos, pais e filhos estavam lá.

A mais nova novidade, era **Sandro Nott**. Era o mais novo seguidor de Tom Riddle. Ele se glorificava por ser um seguidor das trevas, e dizia que seu pequeno filho iria seguir os mesmo passos. Enquanto o garoto com uma postura ereta olhava com superioridade para todos no salão.

E lá estava ele, Rodolphus Lestrange, com o seu mais fino terno, aos seus 25 anos ja aparentava ter 40 anos nas costas. Agia como aparentava, como um velho.

Bellatrix para causar 'pequenos danos' ao primo, insiste em dizer: Olhe Rodolphus Lestrange, ele não esta lindo? Tem um porte e tanto. Seria um ótimo partido para ... MIM.

Sirius apenas respira e sai de perto da prima. Comprimentando convidado por convidado, Sirius senta-se para descansar da trajetoria. Não era nada fácil cumprimentar mais de 50 convidados e ainda lembrar dos nomes de cada um.

Andrômeda rodando o salão, avista sua irmã mais nova. Narcisa sorria doce para Lucius Malfoy. Que não a tratava nem bem, nem mal. Apenas a tratava sem diferença alguma se eles iam ou não se casar. Mas que Cisa estava prometida para Lucius ela ja estava. Sem escapatória. Casariam-se querendo ou não. Os sorrisos de Cisa para Lucius, não eram um doce amoroso, era um doce ... pelo simples motivo que seu pai Órion queria, não ela.

Logo Andy vê Sirius, entediado com o cotovelo apoiado em cima da mesa esperando um dos 5 elfos que passariam com suco de amora ou FireWisky. É logico, ele não esperava um suquinho.

Era disso que ele gostava nas festa. Ele podia beber até cair, que ninguém ligaria. Se ele fosse soinho para o quarto dele, e se não fosse também, ficaria jogado no piso frio e quente do salão onde ficava a grande arvore genealógica da familia Black.

Andy aproxima-se de Sirius para puxar assunto, coisa que nunca faltava entre os dois. Ela também era sozinha na familia, apesar das irmãs estarem sempre junto a ela, as meninas ja sabiam de seu caso com Ted tonks.

- Primo..

- Andy, como esta?

- Bem ... Muito bem Sirius. Ee, ah desculpe-me a interrupção mais cedo em seu quarto, sabe.. você e Bella – Andrômeda estava encabulada pelo ocorrido, e não sabia mais como agir. E por maldade Sirius ficou quieto deixando a prima falar, e com um sorriso extremamente maroto, isso evolui para gargalhadas.

- Olhe ... Andy, calma.. não estava acontecendo nada.

- Ahh Sirius nem vem viu.

- Juro Andy.

- Olhe, o monstro esta vindo com o FireWisky – vibrou Andrômeda meio a palmas.

Monstro feliz, passou com a bandeja perto dos primos que ambos pegaram cada um uma garrafa de FireWisky.

Sirius virou a garrafa de uma vez só.

Andrômeda, como Sirius... não ficou atrás.

E foi assim a noite toda, enquanto Sirius bebia seu FireWisky não deixava um só minuto de olhar Bellatrix Black pelo canto do olho. E sorria com um sorriso malicioso quando ele a pegava com o olhar fixado nele e só depois notava ele a olhando com aquele sorriso, ela fechava o tempo em volta e dava as costa a ele de maneira rude.

Régulos passeava feliz pela casa, dançando com a pequena filha dos Nott. A menina era fissurada por ele, não o largava de maneira nenhuma.

Régulos estava vestido especialmente muito bem, para agradar a mãe e todos os outros. Era sempre assim, para agradar os Black's ele fazia de tudo.

Ele notou seu irmão e a prima pegando cada vez mais bebidas como elfo Monstro. A mesinha já estava lotada de garrafas, coisa que fez o elfo resmungar por ter que empilhá-las numa bandeja e levar para a cozinha.

Quando conseguiu escapar da menina dos Nott, foi então falar com Sirius.

- Devia parar de ficar ai sentado bebendo Sirius. Mamãe vai..  
- Dona Walburga não vai poder falar nada,você sabe muito bem disso. Hoje ela não tem do que reclamar do filho mais velho dela.

Já passava das 3 da manhã e a festa estava chegando ao seu fim, pois todos já estavam se despedindo. Sirius apurou seus ouvidos para o que a mãe estava falando.

- Oh minha querida, vai ser um prazer ter as meninas dormindo em minha casa o restinho dessas férias. Vocês querem mesmo meninas?

- Claro tia Walburga. – Disse Andrômeda com um enorme sorriso. Enquanto Walburga ficava mais ainda alegre. Aquela senhora podia ser uma velha rabugenta, mas adorava aquelas sobrinhas.

Todos se despediram e foram-se.

As meninas informaram a tia que ficariam mais um pouco no salão de festas conversando pois ainda estavam muito animadas.

Sirius avia 'sumido' antes delas entrarem no salão.  
Narcisa foi para o quarto que ela usava sempre que ia para lá. Cada uma tinha um quarto só seu por lá. Andrômeda logo em seguida também acabou resolvendo ir deitar-se e deixou Bellatrix sozinha no salão.

A cada passo que ela dava fazia eco por todos os cantos do lugar. Ela foi andando e parou num local onde ela nunca havia entrado em toda a as estadia de anos por lá.

A cozinha estava vazia, apenas era ocupada por um tintilar de talheres, e barulhos de garrafa sendo colocada em cima da mesa de vidro que tinha ali.

Já não fazia mais barulho quando ela andava. Mas resolveu pisar um pouco mais devagar no chão ao ver seu primo preparando um macarrão instantâneo da maneira trouxa de se fazer. Pelo que ela ainda via, ele continuava a beber.

O cheiro do macarrão estava entrando em seus pulmões e lhe dando cada vez mais vontade de comê-lo. Ela puxou a cadeira e sento-se. Sirius olhou para trás vendo sua prima ali sentada olhando ele fazer macarrão.

Era uma cena bizarra para ele, um bruxo fazendo macarrão ao modo trouxa, e ver sua prima que o odeia observando-o com cara de boba.

- Esta com fome? – Bella balançou a cabeça positivamente para Sirius. Ele colocou a panela em cima da mesa pegou 2 garfos – Senta mais perto Bella. Não vou te morder.

Ela então sentou-se ao lado dele e os dois começaram a comer o macarrão e tomar FireWisky.

Comeram e lavaram toda a louça, esse tempo todo em silencio. Bella não tirava os olhos de cima do primo. (Se eu tivesse um primo desses eu também não tiraria meus olhos de cima dele*). Ele então quebra aquele gelo.

- Porque foi me procurar em meu quarto mais cedo?

- Só queria lhe ver antes de ter de descer para o salão.

- Antes de ficar paparicando o engomadinho do Lestrange voe quis dizer.

- Olhe aqui Sirius, não estou a fim de discutir isso com você. Nenhum assunto a ver com Rodouphus Lestrange lhe é de seu respeito Sirius Black. – Bella não tinha percebido, mas a cada palavra que dirigia a Sirius, ela ia prençando o garoto na mesa, até chegar bem perto do rosto do mesmo.

Sirius então a puxa lentamente para perto de si. E começa a provocá-la, passando seus lábios nos dela, dando beijos e passando a língua na ponta dos cantos do lábio deixando a menina inquieta e sedenta por um beijo.

- Quer um beijo meu Bella? – Sorrindo malicioso para ela

- Quero Six, ele já é meu – Ela falava como se não soubesse o que estava fazendo, mas também com malicia no sorriso.

- Então terá que conquistar priminha. Meus beijos são para negócios, e alguns para quem eu os quero dar, sabe.. para quem os conquista da forma certa.

Falando isso ele vira-se indo em direção a porta.

- Vai se arrepender Sirius Black.

- Fará o que Bella?

- Você nunca ouviu falar em maldição? – Ela riu e passou por ele deixando-o para trás.

Sirius andou um pouco mais depressa só que não conseguiu alcançar a menina. Decidiu então ir para o seu quarto finalmente deitar.

Ele senta-se na cama olhando para a janela. A mãe sempre tinha o costume de fechá-la. Ele foi até a mesma abrindo-a. Ele sentia-se aliviado ao olhar as estrelas. Seus pensamentos voaram para o quarto ao lado. Onde sua prima estava. Ele queria vê-la despindo-se na sua frente, queria tocá-la, saboreá-la. Tendo-a só para ele. Seja em sua cama ou na dela. Em casa ou nas ruas do Largo G. Place. Ele a queria de todas as formas.

Próximo capítulo.

_Uma coruja a fez arregalar os olhos e sorrir.  
__Abriu a carta frenética, mas ao começar a ler_


End file.
